wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XXII
Do pobojowiska, na którym Skrwoiłło wyciął Niemców, droga była łatwa, bo znajoma. Dotarli też do niego rychło, ale przejechali je pośpiesznie z przyczyny nieznośnego zaduchu, jaki wydawały nie pogrzebione ciała. Przejeżdżając, spędzili prócz wilków ogromne stada wron, kruków i kawek, po czym jęli szukać na szlaku śladów. Jakkolwiek przeszedł tą drogą poprzednio cały oddział, jednakże doświadczony Macko znalazł bez trudu na stratowanej ziemi wyciski olbrzymich kopyt idące w kierunku powrotnym i tak począł mniej biegłej w wojennych sprawach młodzieży rzecz objaśniać: – Szczęście, iż od bitwy nie było deszczu. Baczcie jeno: koń Arnoldów jako niosący męża nad miarę wielkiego, musiał też być ogromny, a i to łacno wymiarkować, że cwałując w ucieczce, mocniej nogami bił w ziemię, niż idąc powoli w tamtą stronę, a przeto i większe powybijał doły. Patrz, któren masz oczy, jako na wilgotnych miejscach znać podkowy! Da Bóg, wyślakujemy psubratów godnie, byle przedtem gdzie za murami ochrony nie znaleźli. – Sanderus mówił – odpowiedział Zbyszko – że nie masz tu w pobliżu zamków, i tak to jest, gdyż kraj ten świeżo Krzyżacy zajęli i nie zdążyli się w nim pobudować. Gdzie im się schronić? Chłopi, którzy tu mieszkali, są w obozie u Skirwoiłły, bo to ten sam lud, co i Żmujdzini... Wsie, jako mówił Sanderus, sami Niemcy popalili, a baby z dziećmi w głębiach borowych zatajone. Byle koni nie żałować, to ich dognamy. – Koni trzeba żałować, bo choćby się nam i udało, to potem w nich zbawienie nasze – rzekł Macko. – Rycerz Arnold – wtrącił Sanderus był w bitwie kiścieniem po plecach uderzon. Nie zważał na to, z początku bił się i zabijał, ale później musiało go rozebrać, bo tak zawsze bywa, że zrazu nic, a potem boli. Z tej przyczyny nie lża im zbyt prędko umykać, a może trzeba będzie i wypoczywać. – A ludzi, mówiłeś, nie ma przy nich nijakich? – zapytał Macko. – Jest dwóch, którzy między siodłami kolebkę wiozą, a prócz nich rycerz Arnold i stary komtur. Była spora garść i innych, ale tych Żmujdzini, dognawszy, pozabijali. – Tak ma być – rzekł Zbyszko – że tych ludzi, co przy kolebce, nasi pachołkowie powiążą, wy, stryjku, chycicie starego Zygfryda, a ja na Arnolda uderzę. – No! – odpowiedział Macko – jużci, Zygfrydowi poradzę, bo za łaską Pana Jezusową moc w kościach żywie! Ale ty sobie zbyt nie dufaj, bo tamten ma być wielkolud! – O wa! obaczym! – odparł Zbyszko. – Krzepkiś jest, tego nie przeczę, ale przecie są tężsi od ciebie. Zaliś to zabaczył o tych naszych rycerzach, którycheśmy w Krakowie widzieli? A panu Powale z Taczewa dałbyś rady? a panu Paszkowi Złodziejowi z Biskupic, a tym bardziej Zawiszy Czarnemu? co? Nie pusz zbytnio i bacz, co chodzi. – Rotgier był też nie ułomek – mruknął Zbyszko. – A dla mnie znajdzie się robota? – spytał Czech. Lecz nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, gdyż myśl Maćka była zajęta czym innym. – Jeśli nam Bóg pobłogosławi – rzekł – to byle się potem do puszcz mazowieckich dostać! Tam już będziemy przezpieczni i raz się wszystko skończy. Lecz po chwili westchnął, pomyślawszy zapewne, że i wówczas jeszcze nie wszystko się skończy, trzeba bowiem będzie coś zrobić z nieszczęsną Jagienką. – Hej! – mruknął – dziwne są wyroki boskie. Nieraz ja o tym myślę, czemu też to nie przypadło na cię spokojnie się ożenić, a mnie spokojnie przy was siedzieć... Bo przecie najczęściej tak bywa – i śród wszystkiej ślachty w naszym królestwie my jedni tylko włóczym się ot po różnych krajach i wertepach, miast do–ma gospodarzyć po bożemu. – Ano! prawda jest, ale wola boska! – odpowiedział Zbyszko. I czas jakiś jechali w milczeniu, po czym znów stary rycerz zwrócił się do synowca: – Ufasz ty temu powsinodze? Co to za jeden? – Człek jest lekki i może nicpoń, ale dla mnie okrutnie życzliwy i zdrady się od niego nie boję. – Jeśli tak, niechże jedzie naprzód, bo jeśli ich zgoni, tedy się nie spłoszą. Powie im, że z niewoli uciekł, czemu łacno uwierzą. Lepiej tak będzie, bo gdyby nas z dala ujrzeli, to alboby zdołali się gdzie zataić, albo obronę przygotować. – W nocy on sam naprzód nie pojedzie, bo jest strachliwy – odrzekł Zbyszko – ale w dzień pewnie, że tak będzie lepiej. Powiem mu, żeby trzy razy w dzień zatrzymywał się i czekał na nas; jeśli zaś nie znajdziem go na postoju, to będzie znak, że już jest z nimi, i wtedy pojechawszy jego śladem, uderzym na nich niespodzianie. – A nie ostrzeże ich? – Nie. Lepiej on mnie życzy niż im. Powiem mu też, że napadłszy na nich, zwiążem i jego, by się zaś ich pomsty później nie potrzebował bać. Niech się do nas wcale nie przyznaje... – To ty myślisz tamtych żywych ostawić? – Ajakoże ma być? – odpowiedział nieco frasobliwie Zbyszko. – Widzicie... Żeby to było na Mazowszu albo gdzie u nas, tobyśmy ich pozwali, jako Rotgiera pozwałem, i potykali się na śmierć, ale tu w ich kraju nie może to być... Tu chodzi o Danuś–kę i o pośpiech. Trzeba się duchem i cicho sprawić, aby biedy na się nie napytać, a potem, jakoście rzekli, co pary w koniach walić do puszcz mazowieckich. Uderzywszy zaś niespodzianie, może zaskoczym ich bez zbroi, ba i bez mieczów! To jakoże ich zabijać? Hańby mi strach! Obaśmy teraz pasowani, a i oni także... – Jużci – rzekł Macko. – Ale może i do potkania się przyjść. Lecz Zbyszko zmarszczył brwi i w twarzy odbiła mu się głęboka zawziętość, wrodzona widocznie wszystkim mężom z Bogdańca, albowiem w tej chwili stał się, zwłaszcza ze spojrzenia, tak do Maćka podobny, jakby był jego rodzonym synem. – Czego bym też chciał – rzekł głucho – to cisnąć tego krwawego psa, Zygfryda, pod nogi Jurandowi! Dajże to Bóg! – A dajże, daj – powtórzył zaraz Macko. Tak rozmawiając, ujechali spory szmat drogi, gdyż zapadła noc pogodna wprawdzie, ale bez miesiąca. Trzeba się było zatrzymać, dać wytchnąć koniom i ludzi pokrzepić jadłem i snem. Przed spoczynkiem zapowiedział jednakże Zbyszko Sanderusowi, że nazajutrz ma sam jechać naprzód, na co ten zgodził się chętnie, wymówiwszy sobie tylko, by w razie niebezpieczeństwa od zwierza lub miejscowego ludu miał prawo ku nim uciekać. Prosił też, by nie trzy, ale cztery razy wolno było czynić postoje, gdyż w samotności ogarnia go zawsze jakowyś niepokój, nawet w zbożnych krainach, a cóż dopiero w boru tak dzikim i szkaradnym jak ów, w którym znajdują się obecnie. Rozłożyli się tedy na nocleg i pokrzepiwszy siły jadłem, pokładli się na skórach przy małym ognisku, nanieconym pod wykrotem o pół stajania od drogi. Pacholicy pilnowali kolejno koni, które wytarzawszy się, drzemały po zjedzeniu obroków, zakładając sobie wzajem głowy na karki. Lecz zaledwie pierwszy brzask osrebrzył drzewa, zerwał się pierwszy Zbyszko, pobudził innych i o świcie ruszyli w dalszy pochód. Ślady olbrzymich kopyt Arnoldowego ogiera odnalazły się znów bez trudności, albowiem zaschły w niskim błotnistym zwykle gruncie i utrwaliły się od posuchy. Sanderus wyjechał naprzód i znikł im z oczu, wszelako na połowie czasu między wschodem słońca a południem znaleźli go na postoju. Powiedział im, że nie widział żywej duszy prócz wielkiego tura, przed którym jednakże nie umykał, ponieważ zwierz pierwszy zeszedł mu z drogi. Natomiast o południu, przy pierwszym posiłku, oświadczył, iż ujrzał chłopa, bartodzieja z leziwem, i nie zatrzymał go tylko z obawy, że w głębi boru mogło się ich znajdować więcej. Próbował go o to i owo wypytywać, ale nie mogli się rozmówić. W czasie następnego pochodu Zbyszko począł się niepokoić. Co będzie, jeśli przyjadą w okolice wyższe i suchsze, gdzie na twardym szlaku znikną widoczne dotąd ślady? Również gdyby pościg trwał zbyt długo i doprowadził ich do kraju ludniejszego, w którym mieszkańce przyzwyczaili się już z dawna do posłuszeństwa Krzyżakom, napad i odebranie Danusi stałoby się prawie niepodobnym, albowiem choćby Zygfryda i Arnolda nie ubezpieczyły mury jakiego zamku lub gródka, ludność miejscowa wzięłaby z pewnością ich stronę. Lecz na szczęście obawy te okazały się płonne, gdyż na następnym postoju nie znaleźli o umówionej porze Sanderusa, a natomiast odkryli na sośnie, stojącej tuż przy drodze, wielki zacios w kształcie krzyża, świeżo widocznie uczyniony. Wówczas spojrzeli na się i spoważniały im twarze, a serca poczęły bić żywiej. Macko i Zbyszko zeskoczyli natychmiast z siodeł, by zbadać ślady na ziemi, i szukali pilnie, ale niedługo, gdyż same rzucały się w oczy. Sanderus widocznie zjechał z drogi w bór, idąc za wyciskami wielkich kopyt, nie tak głębokimi jak na gościńcu, ale dość wyraźnymi, grunt bowiem był tu torfiasty i ciężki koń wtłaczał za każdym krokiem igliwie hacelami, po których zostawały czarniawe po brzegach dołki. Przed bystrymi Zbyszkowymi oczyma nie ukryły się i inne wyciski, więc siadł na koń, a Maciek za nim i poczęli się naradzać z sobą i Czechem cichymi głosami, jakby nieprzyjaciel był tuż. Czech radził, by zaraz pójść piechotą, ale oni nie chcieli tego czynić, nie wiedzieli bowiem, jak daleko przyjdzie im jechać borem. Piesi pachołkowie mieli ich jednak poprzedzać i w razie dostrzeżenia czego dać im znać, aby byli w pogotowiu. Jakoż niebawem ruszyli w bór. Drugi zacios na sośnie upewnił ich, iż nie stracili śladu Sanderusa. Wkrótce też dostrzegli, że są na dróżce, a przynajmniej na perci leśnej, którą nieraz ludzie musieli przechodzić. Wówczas byli już pewni, że znajdą jakąś osadę leśną, a w niej tych, których szukają. Słońce zniżyło się już nieco i świeciło złotem między drzewami. Wieczór zapowiadał się pogodny. Bór był cichy, albowiem zwierz i ptactwo miało się ku spoczynkowi. Gdzieniegdzie tylko wśród świecących w słońcu gałęzi migały wiewiórki, całkiem od wieczornych promieni czerwone. Zbyszko, Macko, Czech i pachołcy jechali jeden za drugim, gęsiego. Wiedząc, że piesi pachołcy znacznie są na przedzie i że w porę ostrzegą, stary rycerz mówił tymczasem do bratanka, nie tłumiąc zbytnio głosu: – Porachujmy się ze słonkiem – mówił. – Od ostatniego postoju do miejsca, w którym był zacios, ujechaliśmy okrutny szmat drogi. Na krakowskim zegarze byłoby godzin ze trzy... To tedy Sanderus dawno jest między nimi i miał czas opowiedzieć im swoje przygody. Byle jeno nie zdradził. – Nie zdradzi – odrzekł Zbyszko. – I byle mu uwierzyli – kończył Macko – bo jeśli nie uwierzą, to będzie z nim źle. – A czemu by zaś nie mieli uwierzyć. Albo to o nas wiedzą? A przecie jego znają. Nieraz zdarzy się brańcowi z niewoli uciec. – Bo mnie o to chodzi, że jeśli powiedział im, iż z niewoli ucieka, to może pościgu się za nim bali i zaraz ruszyli. – Nie. Potrafi on klimkiem rzucić. A to rozumieją, że pościg tak daleko by nie poszedł. Na czas umilkli, lecz po chwili Maćkowi zdało się, że Zbyszko coś szepce do niego, więc się odwrócił i zapytał: – Jako powiadasz? Ale Zbyszko oczy miał wzniesione w górę i nie do Maćka szeptał, tylko polecał Bogu Danuśkę i swoje śmiałe przedsięwzięcie. Macko począł się też żegnać, ale zaledwie uczynił pierwszy znak krzyża, gdy jeden z posłanych naprzód pacholików wysunął się ku nim nagle z leszczynowych gąszczów: – Smolarnia! – rzekł. – Są! – Stój! – szepnął Zbyszko i w tej samej chwili zeskoczył z konia. Za nim zeskoczył Macko, Czech i pacholikowie, z których trzej dostali rozkaz, aby zatrzymali się z końmi, mając je w pogotowiu i bacząc, aby broń Boże który z rumaków nie zarżał. Pięciu pozostałym rzekł Macko: – Będzie tam dwóch masztalerzy i Sanderus, których w mig mi powiążecie, a gdyby któren zbrojny był i chciał się bronić, to go w łeb. I ruszyli zaraz naprzód. Po drodze szepnął jeszcze Zbyszko stryjcowi: – Bierzcie starego Zygfryda, a ja Arnolda. – Pilnuj się jeno! – odpowiedział stary. I mrugnął na Czecha, dając mu do zrozumienia, aby w każdej chwili gotów był nieść pomoc młodemu panu. Ów zaś skinął głową, że tak i będzie, przy czym nabrał tchu w piersi i zmacał, czy miecz łatwo mu wychodzi z pochew. Lecz Zbyszko spostrzegł to i rzekł: – Nie! Tobie rozkazuję ku kolebce zaraz skoczyć i nie odstępować jej ni piędzią podczas bitki. Szli szybko i cicho, ciągle wśród leszczynowej gęstwy, ale nie szli już daleko, gdyż najwyżej po dwóch stajaniach zarośla urywały się nagle, okalając małą polankę, na której widać było wygasłe kopce smolarskie i dwie ziemne chaty, czyli numy, w których zapewne mieszkali smolarze, dopóki nie wygnała ich stąd wojna. Zachodzące słońce oświecało ogromnym blaskiem łąkę, kopiec i obie stojące dość daleko od siebie numy. Przed jedną z nich siedziało na kłodzie dwóch rycerzy, przed drugą – barczysty, czerwonowłosy prostak i Sanderus. Ci obaj zajęci byli wycieraniem szmatami pancerzy, a u nóg Sanderusa leżały prócz tego dwa miecze, które widocznie miał zamiar oczyścić później. – Patrz – rzekł Macko, cisnąc z całej siły ramię Zbyszka, aby go jeszcze przez chwilę powstrzymać. – Umyślnie im wziął miecze i pancerze. Dobrze! Ten z siwą głową musi być... – Naprzód! – krzyknął nagle Zbyszko. I wichrem skoczyli na polanę. Tamci zerwali się także, lecz nim zdołali dobiec do Sanderusa, chwycił groźny Macko starego Zygfryda za pierś, przegiął go w tył i w jednej chwili wziął go pod siebie. Zbyszko i Arnold sczepili się z sobą jak dwa jastrzębie, opletli się ramionami i poczęli się zmagać straszliwie. Barczysty Niemiec, który siedział przedtem koło Sanderusa, porwał wprawdzie za miecz, ale nim zdołał nim machnąć, uderzył go pachołek Maćków, Wit, obuchem w rudą głowę i rozciągnął na miejscu. Rzucili się potem wedle rozkazu starego pana wiązać Sanderusa, ten zaś, choć wiedział, iż to rzecz była umówiona, jął tak ryczeć ze strachu jak cielę, któremu podrzynają gardło. Lecz Zbyszko, chociaż tak krzepki, iż ścisnąwszy gałąź drzewa sok z niej wyciskał, poczuł, że dostał się jakby nie w ludzkie, ale niedźwiedzie łapy. Poczuł nawet i to, że gdyby nie pancerz, który miał na sobie, nie wiedząc, czy nie przyjdzie mu potykać się na ostre, olbrzymi Niemiec byłby mu pokruszył żebra albo może i kość pacierzową połamał. Uniósł go wprawdzie nieco młodzian w górę, ale ów podniósł go jeszcze wyżej i zebrawszy wszystkie siły chciał grzmotnąć nim o ziemię, tak aby więcej nie powstał. Lecz Zbyszko ścisnął go również z tak okrutnym wysiłkiem, że aż oczy Niemca krwią zaszły, po czym wsunął mu nogę między kolana, uderzył w zgięcie i zwalił na ziemię. Zwalili się raczej oba, młodzian jednakże padł pod spód, ale w tej chwili baczny na wszystko Macko rzucił na wpół zgniecionego Zygfryda w ręce pachołkom, sam zaś ruszył ku leżącym, w mgnieniu oka skrępował pasem nogi Arnolda, po czym skoczył, siadł na nim jak na zabitym dziku i przyłożył mu ostrze mizerykordii do karku. Ów zaś krzyknął przeraźliwie i ręce osunęły mu się bezwładnie ze Zbyszkowych boków, a potem począł jęczeć, nie tyle od ukłucia, ile dlatego, że nagle uczul okrutny i niewypowiedziany ból w plecach, w które otrzymał był uderzenie maczugą jeszcze podczas bitwy ze Skirwoiłłą. Macko chwycił go obu rękoma za kołnierz i ściągnął ze Zbyszka, a Zbyszko przypodniósł się z ziemi i siadł, po czym chciał wstać i nie mógł, więc siadł znowu i przez dłuższą chwilę siedział bez ruchu. Twarz miał bladą i spotniałą, oczy krwią nabiegłe i posiniałe usta – i spoglądał przed się jakby nie całkiem przytomnie. – Coć jest? – zapytał z niepokojem Macko. – Nic, jenom utrudzon bardzo. Pomóżcie mi stanąć na nogach. Macko zasunął mu ręce pod pachy i podniósł go od razu. – Możesz stać? – Mogę. – Boli cię co? – Nic. Jeno mi brak tchu. Tymczasem Czech, ujrzawszy widocznie, że na majdanie wszystko już ukończone, zjawił się przed numą, dzierżąc za kark służkę zakonną. Na ten widok zapomniał Zbyszko o trudzie, siły wróciły mu od razu i jak gdyby nigdy nie zmagał się ze strasznym Arnoldem, skoczył do numy. – Danuśka! Danuśka! Ale na to wołanie nie odpowiedział żaden głos. – Danuśka! Danuśka! – powtórzył Zbyszko. I umilkł. W izbie było ciemno, zatem w pierwszej chwili nie mógł nic dojrzeć. Natomiast spoza kamieni przyładowanych pod ognisko doszedł go szybki i głośny oddech jakby przyczajonego zwierzątka. – Danuśka! prze Bóg! to ja! Zbyszko! A wtem ujrzał w mroku i jej oczy, szeroko otwarte, przerażone, nieprzytomne. Więc skoczył ku niej i chwycił ją w ramiona, lecz ona nie poznała go zupełnie i wyrywając mu się z rąk, poczęła powtarzać zdyszanym szeptem: – Boję się! boję się! boję się!... Krzyżacy 54